ninjahattorifandomcom-20200214-history
"No one can beat me!" says Hattori
"No one can beat me!" says Hattori (No one can beat Hattori) (拙者無敵のハットリでござるの巻) is episode 518 of the 1981 Ninja Hattori-kun anime. Hattori holds a challenge to see who can burst the balloon on his head. Tsubame, Shinzou, Kemumaki, Kagechiyo, Shishimaru and Kenichi lose and make Hattori look like he is unbeatable. Or is he? Synopsis In a competition near the Shinto Temple, Hattori, Shinzo, Shishimaru and Tsubame all try to defeat each other, but Hattori wins through wallops with his wooden sword. Later on, he taunts them, saying that the only way for him to lose is to call it a day, much to everyone's annoyance. Kenichi decides to organise a competition to see whether Hattori really is unbeatable. The next morning, Kemumaki starts the competition. The objective is to burst the balloon on Hattori's head - and the person who does so is the winner. Hattori, full of confidence and smugness, runs off, with Shinzo, Shishimaru, Kemumaki, Tsubame and Kagechiyo all on his tail. They plan to spill honey over Hattori, then throw a beehive at him, and send him into the pond in the woods near the Shinto Temple and bind them with special seaweed. There, they can break the balloon on Hattori's head. They split up at a crossroads, Tsubame going left, Kemumaki straight, and Shinzo, Kagechiyo and Shishimaru right. Hattori jumps out of his shadow, having listened to their plans. Meanwhile, Kagechiyo and Shishimaru see Hattori in the distance - and Tsubame is chasing after him. As they get the honey at the ready, it transpires that Tsubame is a balloon and decoy. They get ready to throw, but Hattori jumps high into the air - and Shishimaru's pot lands on Kagechiyo's head! As for Kagechiyo's pot, it comes down with a splat on poor Shishimaru's head! Shinzo gets his slingshot ready. He aims at the hive and hits successfully. There's just one problem though - as Shishimaru and Kagechiyo are the ones covered in honey, they get attacked - but Shishimaru's injuries are worse. He hides - but sadly, he chooses the wrong place, which is the pond! As the seaweed catches him, Shishimaru floats up - and his sting is bludgeoned by Kemumaki! Meanwhile, as Kagechiyo and Tsubame try to escape the bees, a furious Shishimaru chases after Kemumaki, his teeth sharper than ever. Hattori, standing on top of a wall, laughs at them. Kemumaki, Tsubame, Shishimaru and Kagechiyo stop to glare at Hattori - but just Kemumaki and Tsubame get the chance, as Shishimaru and Kagechiyo have to escape from the bees. Tsubame, Kemumaki and Shinzo (we were wondering where he'd got to) chase Hattori, and scare a young couple. Hattori tries to slow Tsubame down with a love letter, but it's not long before she finds out that she's been fooled! Hattori stops, but his foolish idea leads to him being pinned to a wall by Kemumaki and his amazing pillories. Hattori tries to escape, and he does, with the wooden wall pinned to his back with the pillories. As Kemumaki tries to attack Hattori, he escapes the pillory and runs off. Kemumaki sees his chance, but then finds that Hattori's missing and falls to the ground. To make matters worse, the piece of wall falls on him and knocks him out cold! At home, Kenichi tries to defeat Hattori, but is sent flying into the front door. Hattori looks smug, but Mrs Mitsuba reminds him that he accidentally left Togeijirou unattended on the lawn. As Hattori picks Togeijirou up, the balloon bursts on the cactus' spikes! The winner is Togeijirou! Later on, Kenichi, Shinzo, Tsubame and Kemumaki all cheer for Togeijirou. Hattori tries to join in with the merriment, but Kemumaki thinks opposite and tells him that he lost because he was unprepared. As they continue, Shishimaru and Kagechiyo (who are both covered in blisters and bandages) look on sadly. Characters *Kanzo Hattori *Togeijirou *Kemuzou Kemumaki *Kenichi Mitsuba *Shinzo Hattori *Shishimaru *Tsubame *Mrs Mitsuba *Young couple Category:1981 anime episodes